Nalu Love Fest 2017!
by ColeyMari
Summary: A collection of this years Nalu Love Fest prompts. Public: Natsu and Lucy love 'spicing things up'. Getting her off in a restaurant in front of their closest friends counts, right?
1. Dessert Makes the Best Reward

**_(Bonus) Submission for Nalu Love Fest: Public_**

 ** _Summary: Natsu and Lucy love 'spicing things up'. Getting her off in a restaurant in front of their closest friends counts, right?_**

 ** _Rated "M" for Sexual Content, Public 'Endeavors', use of sex toys, and BDSM connotations_**

* * *

Of course, they had to pick the busiest night of the year.

The eight friends had all met up at their favorite restaurant for their monthly dinner together but no one had remembered the championship game was playing that same night. Upon arrival, they were immediately met by swarms of drunken, screaming patrons. Luckily it didn't take long to be seated. The restaurant put together two tables near the kitchen to accommodate them all but it was still amidst all the ensuing chaos. Natsu groaned, earning him an elbow to the rib from his fiancee, but rather than say anything he silently fingered the velvet pouch that weighed down his pocket. He knew he'd get to use it, it was just a matter of time before she pushed the envelope that far. Instead of watching the game, he'd eventually be watching Lucy, and a pointed look in her direction informed her that she had just hit Strike One.

Everyone soon settled into their seats, Gajeel and Levy to the right of Natsu and Lucy with Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal on the opposite side. While they usually took advantage of their nights out, the noise level and atmosphere of the restaurant didn't exactly offer the most communicative environment. Looking over the menus, the couples were soon split up and deciding what they wanted to order. Natsu used it as a private moment to discuss the state of affairs. "You know good girls don't hit," he breathed into his girl's ear, the blonde shuddering slightly in her seat. Lucy grinned playfully before reaching over and tenderly grazing her lover's thigh.

"And good girls also don't tease." She immediately drew her hand back and folded them in her lap. Her being so brazen meant that she was down with their original plan and he growled inwardly in excitement. The waitress soon came by with their waters and rapid introductions, took their orders and was off again before they could bat an eyelash. The game was on the half-time break so the friends spent that time catching up on their lives. Unfortunately for Lucy, it was during this time that her third indiscretion took place. While Natsu had been telling the group about their upcoming Honeymoon plans, she had excitedly interrupted him, but interrupted him nonetheless. When the noise level picked up again, the pinket leaned over and gently grasped onto Lucy's thigh.

Lucy was grinning ear to ear when he slyly handed her the bag. To anyone looking at them, they simply appeared as they always did, two best friends who were sickeningly in love. But when Lucy excused herself from the table, Natsu was the only one to know what she was really up to, making it difficult for him to sit comfortably. She soon regained her seat and winked at Natsu as she ran her fingers through her golden hair. The drinks had just started to arrive when he felt for the tiny remote and switched on the device. He knew instantaneously that the tiny vibe had begun to do its job when Lucy's breath hitched slightly as she went to take the first sip of her wine.

Natsu left the vibe going until the food arrived, fluctuating the speeds and patterns to keep her on her toes. When her food touched down he clicked it off and her sigh of relief made him grin. However the second she swallowed her last bite, the pinket was quick to turn the device back on, but starting at the second of four intensity levels. Unfortunately, a lull in the game meant that there was very little sound to cover up the minute buzzing.

"Is someone's phone going off…?" Juvia asked from beside Lucy, Natsu replying by shutting off the vibe entirely. The bluenette scanned both her and Gray's phones to make sure the sitter wasn't calling, which prompted Levy to do the same. Natsu only chuckled, earning him a swift kick under the table from his lover.

Miraculously, at that moment, the home team scored causing the room to erupt in hoots and hollers. With the camouflage, he dialed the vibe to a level four to get his delicious retribution. Lucy grasped onto the table with a vice-like grip, her other hand reaching for his under the table. He could feel her body shuddering as she fought the inevitable but she didn't last long. She turned her desperate gaze to him as if to silently ask for the permission she craved only to receive a simple nod in reply. Her hold on his hand tightened as she turned her body toward him, riding out her orgasm until Natsu shut off the vibe.

"Thank you," Lucy breathed quietly, regaining her composure just in time for dessert.

"No, thank you," he teased in reply, smiling and wrapping his arm around her shaking shoulders. Even though they were splitting a piece of chocolate cake, he figured she had more than earned the first crack at it. Leaning over, he kissed the side of her head meaningfully, before whispering to her. "Good girls deserve rewards."


	2. Calling Home

_**(Late) Submission for Nalu Love Fest**_ : _ **LUST**_

 _ **Summary: Lucy decides to take matters into her own hands. To ensure she gets what she wants, she resorts to 'sweet little messages' to get Natsu all fired up.**_

 _ **Rated M for graphic language, descriptions of sexual situations, and sexting.**_

* * *

After finishing up her daily chores, Lucy honestly had no idea what else she could do with her free time. Looking at her watch, she realized Natsu wouldn't be home for a few more hours and she hadn't gotten a chance to pick up any new books after finishing her last one. Having no muse to write, a fun idea came to mind.

Lucy practically skipped into the bedroom she shared with her husband before grabbing his most treasured scarf from his nightstand. She stripped down to nothing and made her way to the master bathroom where her full-length mirror stood in the corner. Standing before it, she delicately wrapped the scarf around her neck and draped it between her buxom breasts, making sure the edges just barely covered the apex between her thighs. With her cell phone, she snapped a photo and sent it to Natsu with a playful message attached:

 _Lucy: Missing you while you're busy at work. xoxo_

Walking over to their bed, the blonde beauty laid down gently and immediately began playing with herself. Her lithe fingers drifted from breast to breast, tweaking her own nipples deliciously as she imagined Natsu's teeth doing just that. She refused to full on masturbate until she couldn't refrain any longer, or until Natsu decided to play back. In the meantime, all she could do was patiently wait and writhe in anticipation.

* * *

Natsu was about to tear his hair out when his phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He had been working on a large project all morning and the stress was killing him, so the distraction was more than welcomed, especially when he saw his wife's name on his screen. His pulse quickened when he noticed the words "Picture Message" beside it.

Looking around the outside of his office, he placed the phone beneath his desk and opened the message, biting his lip when he saw what awaited him. The fact that his scarf was nestled between her delicious breasts instead of him drove him insane. His dress slacks soon began to tighten uncontrollably as he imagined all the different things he wanted to do to his blushing bride. He could pin her down to the bed and feast between her legs, relishing in the taste of her. He could also tease her mercilessly with his fingers until she was begging him to take her. Lucy always did sound amazing when she was crying out for him.

Natsu glanced at the time on the top of his screen. His wife had about an hour and a half before she had to start running errands. Given how long he'd been focused on his task, he was long due for a short break. He got up and shut the door to his tiny office, making sure to lock it as well before returning to his desk. The phone was ringing before his ass even hit the chair.

" _Hello_?" came a breathy voice, immediately making Natsu twitch in his boxer briefs.

"Got a little bored, did ya?" he teased back as he leaned back in his leather seat. "And you took something that definitely doesn't belong to you."

An airy giggle sounded in his ears. " _Like I said, I missed you. Not my fault that your scarf smells like you._ " Her confidence was proven false when a quiet moan slipped from her lips and traveled across the airwaves. Try as he might, he couldn't contain the feral growl that grew in the pits of his stomach. The image of his Lucy splayed open and touching herself while wrapped up in his scarf was enough to boil his blood.

The pinket reached down and readjusted himself in hopes of making himself a bit more comfortable. He failed miserably.

"Luce, what I wouldn't give to be there right now," Natsu murmured into the phone. "Trust me, I'll make up for it later when you get home."

A small whine distracted him. " _Or you could tell me now so that I can finish playing with myself…_ "

The sounds of Lucy chasing her orgasm drove Natsu crazy with lustful need. His raging hard-on was now visible in his tight slacks and his forehead glistened with the effort he was exerting. All he wanted to do was reach down and stroke himself to the thought of his gorgeous wife but unfortunately, that wasn't possible. He could, however, help her. "The second you get home tonight, I'm dragging you into our bedroom. We'll strip down, but I'm going to sit on the opposite side of the bed from you. Do you wanna know why?"

 _"Because you're secretly sadistic and love to torture me?"_

He chuckled darkly. "We already know that, but we'll move on for time's sake," he instructed before clearing his throat. "I'm going to sit there so I can touch myself to the sight of you, just like you're doing now. I'm going to drive you so fucking crazy that you'll be begging to wrap those beautiful lips around my cock. I know I'll eventually give in, but that just means I'll get my turn at revenge."

Natsu didn't have to say much else before he could hear Lucy falling apart at the seams. Her breath hitched quickly and she began moaning his name, her cries growing louder as her orgasm crashed over her. Soon she was nothing but giggles and soft pants as she gasped for breath. " _Sounds wonderful. Thanks for keeping me company but I've gotta get ready to go. Love you! See you later!_ "And before Natsu could say another word, the screen went dead.

Dropping his head in his hands, he glanced down at his obvious hard-on. Only five more hours until he could have his revenge. Good thing he'd warned her first. Now Lucy wouldn't be able to complain when he didn't let her have her fun…


End file.
